


7th Division Kurosaki

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta, M/M, Male Harem, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Toys, Yaoi, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo has a rather unique zanpakuto, he stands as the lieutenant of the 7th squad. His captain may be a bit strange but he's happy in this squad. Together they learn the nature of their souls and the souls of others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

7th Division Kurosai

Ichigo has a rather unique zanpakuto, he stands as the lieutenant of the 7th squad. His captain may be a bit strange but he's happy in this squad. Together they learn the nature of their souls and the souls of others. 

Chap 1 Hunt

It was a warm scent, Komamura Sajin had caught it and it had stirred up his feelings. Not many knew what he was, or their mating habits. Scent was a big part of it since he had left his home and hid his appearance to be among the soul reapers he never thought he would find his mate.

It was calling to him, the scent of a powerful alpha. It was weird no other soul reaper had ever affected him like this. Not even Yamamoto who had saved his life, and was one of the most powerful soul reapers alive.

No, this scent came from someone young. He visited the academy clad in his armor and mask. People recognized him as a captain. He was polite but he kept searching for the bearer of that scent.

Then he saw him, a boy with vibrant orange hair. He was sitting beneath a tree reading a book. There was an aura of power about it, it was like he could barely keep his power in check at all.

Komamura gulped. The scent was so strong and making him get aroused. He was even producing slick. 'I have to get away before I lose control.' his legs wouldn't move, they were frozen under the tremendous power before him.

His scent was beckoning him, demanding he submits and displays himself before his master. His cock was so hard it hurt, his insides were hot and slick. Yet the smell made him feel so good!

The boy's power just sitting there, it was amazing he hadn't collapsed under the strain. The boy looked up from his book and spotted him. Komamura tensed. He got up and was coming towards him. 'No don't come any closer I can't take it.'

He whimpered. “Hey are you okay?” the boy reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. The touch even through his clothes was like being struck with a lightning bolt. He came into his fundoshi and his body struggled to stand upright.

“I...I am fine...” he panted out.

“You don't sound fine, take off that helmet let me see.” he was reaching for his helmet. He couldn't, in a flash, he vanished using flash step. “Ehh?”

Komamura went back to his squad and collapsed onto all fours. 'I didn't even get his name.' he hung his head low. 'I'm pathetic.'

He watched the boy from afar, daring not to get too close. The boy's scent even from far away was powerful. Alluring, beckoning him but he resisted. There were days he tried to avoid seeing the boy all together but even that proved problematic.

No matter how far he ran he couldn't escape the boy in his dreams. Those beautiful eyes and tantalizing scent, and that striking orange hair. Komamura was in love, he wanted to know more about the boy.

Then he would look in the mirror and he remembered why that wasn't possible. If the boy saw him, his real face his real appearance, he'd never want him. If Ichigo was of his kind there would be no problem, but to be rejected by an alpha would forever be a mark against him.

He never thought he would get to meet the boy face to face or face to mask, but then came the time for the placement of the new soul reapers who graduated from the academy.

To his surprise Ichigo, he learned the boy's name from the papers he received, was in his office. 'Ichigo Kurosaki?' the name made him shiver. He put a name to the face, and it suited him.

Though now he was sweating bullets. His whole office now was filled with the boy's scent. “Ahh so you are the squad 7 captain,” he spoke, and poor Komamura was trying not to jizz himself again in the boy's presence.

He was hard and already producing slick. It was torture to be before an alpha. His body was feeling lighter than it had been in a long time to boot. “So you are going to be my captain from now on right?” Sajin tensed and he nodded. “Please look after me Captain Komamura!” he bowed.

Ichigo learned his name from the intro to squad 7. “Could you show me around Captain?” he went to touch him and Komamura flinched and jumped away. “Ehh?”

“Captain?” he didn't want to jump away, he really didn't. Every fiber of his being wanted to be under that boy's touch. He was just so pent up and even from where he stood he could feel the boy's power if anything he's gotten stronger.

“Uhh Ichigo-Kun, tell me you have learned your zanpakuto's name correct, can you perform shikai?”

“Oh yes,” he smiled. He drew his sword. “My zanpakuto is called Shiro. It is a living type, now howl Shiro!” his zanpakuto glowed and took new shape. It looked like a dagger but the handle seemed to be like a mouthpiece, and there were holes in it like a flute. The real surprise came in the massive white wolf that appeared beside Ichigo. “This is Shiro, what do you think captain?”

Komamura's eyes widened. “Impressive.” Shiro was huge, but there was more to him than just size. “Though your Zanpakuto doesn't seem to be made for combat.”

“We got a few tricks up our sleeve, and Shiro is good at tracking hollows.” Ichigo pats him behind the head, and Komamura felt a pang of jealousy. “I have my own way of fighting, would you care for a spar captain?”

A challenge! It made Komamura shudder, no that's not what he wanted not at all. He wanted Ichigo to claim him as his alpha. “Not today, let me show you around.” he walked five steps ahead of him and showed him around.

It was a simple tour, but Ichigo kept Shiro out.

“Is this alright? Not too boring?” he asked.

“Not at all, outside of the academy I have never been outside the Kurosaki clan grounds.”

Komamura was surprised. He hadn't thought about it before, too distracted but the Kurosaki clan was a big deal. They were a family surrounded in mystery. Most never left the clan grounds or joined the gotei 13, but rumors say they are a fierce group each with their own unique ways. It is said that each member of the family has their own unique zanpakuto that's different from any other family member.

“Thank you for showing me around Captain, but there is still one thing you've yet to show me.”

“And what is that?” Ichigo smirked.

“Could you show me what's behind your mask captain?” a sudden chill raced up and down his spine.

'Crap this is bad?' Ichigo had gotten close to him and Shiro was behind him. They had come to a pretty secluded place to boot. In this position it was clear, Ichigo was on the hunt.

To be continued

Chap 2 Behind the mask

“You know Captain I've been smelling a beta for some time now.” Komamura shivered his penis throbbing.

End preview

  



	2. Behind the Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Behind the Mask

Ichigo after awakening his zanpakuto Shiro developed some useful traits. He communicated with his spirit and learned about sub classes. Some soul reapers were more in touch with these classes than others.

He could never forget the strange masked male. He wanted to see behind that mask, he didn't know why. Talking with Shiro, he learned the male might have been a beta male.

The boy felt eyes on him all through the academy. Doing some research he learned there was a masked captain and decided to get placed in his squad.

During the tour, he opened his senses and caught the whiff of an aroused beta. **'Oh, king he craves you.'**

'You don't know that.' he followed the captain but no matter how far he kept his distance Ichigo could smell the male's slick. The smell of his arousal, the friction in his pants only fueling it. 'Okay maybe you do.' Shiro chuckled.

It was nice to stretch his legs. The Kurosaki compound was always so confining. Sure there were plenty of reapers to spar against, but he wanted to see soul society, even visit the human world. His family had strict rules, he had to jump through hoops just to get into the academy.

The Kurosaki clan was a rag tag family, their powers and abilities were different. Ichigo's being one of the only living zanpakuto among them. They were special forces, called on when threats to soul society reached the most dire. No one outside of the head captain had any clue or info on their abilities. No documentation, no records, outside of Ichigo who joined the ranks of the academy.

The tour ended, and Ichigo wanted to see what was behind that mask. “You know Captain I've been smelling a beta for some time now.” Komamura shivered his penis throbbing. “Who could that be?”

“Ichigo-kun...” an alpha, he took a step back and met against Shiro. “I...I...can't...”

“You don't need to be scared of me captain.”

“You'll be scared of me.” Komamura was at his limit.

“Let me be the judge of that.” Ichigo moved closer. “You've been watching me haven't you?” Komamura was trapped, Shiro had his nose up the male's ass. The anthro shivered. “Have you been playing with yourself?”

Komamura whined. “Must be hard not having an alpha to take care of you?”

“It is!” he moaned out. He blushed behind his mask, he just admitted to being a beta. Ichigo caressed his mask with one hand, the bulge with the other.

“Please show me,” Komamura growled. He caught the boy's hand towards his mask but did not stop him from feeling his bulge.

“Please...” he moaned.

“Show me!” Ichigo commanded, releasing his alpha pheromones. Komamura buckled his tail wagging.

“Yes alpha,” he removed his helmet and closed his eyes in fear. There was no gasp, so he peeked and Ichigo was starring at him intently. No fear, no disgust, no hatred, just pure honest interest.

Ichigo was speechless for a moment. He didn't know what he was expecting but this man, this furry, sexy, beast of a man, to hide behind that mask is a sin. One word formed on Ichigo's lips, as he marveled the wolf-like face, fluffy brown fur with white under his muzzle. “Beautiful!”

Komamura blushed. No one had called him that before, but from the boy's scent and the glisten of his eyes, he wasn't lying. Normally if an alpha didn't like a beta their scent would respond in kind. If anything the scent was even stronger, more welcoming.

“May I?” Komamura knelt down and allowed Ichigo to touch his furry face. “So soft.” Komamura purred as Ichigo found the perfect spot, scratching him behind the ear in just the right spot.

His tongue hung out as his cock pulsed. Ichigo continued stroking that spot while his other hand came up to scratch under his chin. 'No more...I'll cum...fuck...don't stop!' the attention was so good.

The beta's rod pulsed and he came. “Ichigo!” his thick load soaked his fundoshi. Drenching it, and his crotch. He fell against Ichigo, nuzzling his neck.

“That feel good?” he pets his head, Komamura nodded. He sniffed him loving the manly aroma Ichigo released. The furry sniffed him, giving a nice little growl in joy.

Shiro chuckled. “It's no good to be so pent up captain.”

**'He's producing so much slick, he's begging to be fucked.'**

“Captain, can I court you?”

“Court me? Take me I'm yours!” he'd waited for so long, needed this male, been haunted by him in his dreams. No one had treated him like this he wanted more. Ichigo sealed his zanpakuto.

“Naughty boy.” Komamura's tail wagged happily. The two vanished in a flash step. They reached Komamura's room. “Strip for me.”

A wave of shyness hit him, but he obeyed. Stripping off his shinigami robes, and revealed his furry body. His nipples were peeking through his fur, the hard fleshy nubs looked so erotic.

The anthro was built broad shoulders, thick strong arms, massive pecs and rock hard abs. Down the pants went and revealed his furry legs, off went the gloves and boots. He was soon in only his soaked fundoshi. Even the back was drenched from all his slick.

Ichigo whistled. His dick was tenting the soaked garment. “I'm not gonna fuck you Komamura,” the male froze fearing he did something wrong. “I want to badly, but I barely know you and I want to.” he came up to the male and dropped his fundoshi. His hot cock pulsed in the air and Sajin whined.

His heart fluttered, Ichigo wanted him and not just for his body, wanted him. His alpha wanted him.

Ichigo kissed him, along his muzzle and fondled his balls. His tail wagged, his furry nuts being massaged.

Sajin licked him back. “Alpha...Ichigo...your scent called to me. I want to be yours, more than anything. I will gladly wait.”

“You don't have to wait alone. You've been suffering and I'm going to take care of you.” his hand came up to caress his hard cock.

“Ohhh!” his knees buckled. His cock was thick, Ichigo could not wrap his hand around it. He pumped the shaft.

Sajin growled happily. Ichigo reached around and began fingering his slick hole. “OHHHHH!!!!” two fingers went in so easily.

Ichigo wiggled the digits and pumped him faster. Sajin's eyes rolled up and with a lustful growl, he came hard. He felt his pulsing and covered his head with a hand and took the brunt of his orgasm.

He removed his hand and fingers and brought up his cum slicked hand and licked it clean, and he even tasted his slick. “You taste delicious.” Sajin gulped. The look in Ichigo's eyes was positively primal, a flicker of gold crossed his gaze.

“Thank you!” Ichigo sat down on his bed. 'I have an alpha in my bed, thank the soul king!' he crawled into his bed not even bothering to get dressed and he rested his head in Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo whispered all the things he would do to Komamura. The furry male shuddering in joy. **'Still, think you should mount him.'**

'I know you do Shiro, and I will when the time is right.'

**'You worry too much, you deserve to be happy king.'**

Ichigo morphed his zanpakuto. He brought it to his lips and began to play his sword like a flute. Komamura's ears flicked, the music soothing his mind body and soul. He rolled over onto his back, falling into a deep slumber, dreams filling his mind.

To be continued

Chap 3 Captain and Lieutenant

Ichigo starts his first day as Sajin's lieutenant. The other squad members can't help but notice that their captain has a pep in their step.

End preview


	3. Captain and Lieutenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Captain and Lieutenant

Squad 7 had certainly noticed a change in their captain. The man was still wearing his helmet and heavy armor, and he was making rounds and was a bit talkative. They did notice the man was a bit stiff now and then. He rarely made his own rounds he usually had his former lieutenant or one of the other seated officers to do it for him. It was good to see him about.

He made his rounds with Ichigo in tow. Their new lieutenant was also very friendly. He followed the captain almost like a puppy, if they only knew. It was Ichigo who suggested that Sajin make the rounds.

“Good morning captain!” he was met with bows and respect. Ichigo was met with the same though not as much.

'They really like their captain, he's strong and gentle, but he's scared to reveal himself.' Ichigo thought.

“What's next on the agenda?” he asked and Ichigo pulled out a clipboard.

“We must collect the daily reports, I'll deliver them to the main office once they've been gone over. After that we have lunch, and once all the paperwork is complete you'll have free time before dinner, after that you'll have training practice with the new recruits.” Ichigo listed off, and Sajin nodded.

Sajin collected the daily reports, before heading back to his office. Ichigo shut and locked the door. Once it was safe, Sajin collapsed against his desk, nearly knocking over his paperwork.

His body shook. “Ichigo!” he moaned.

“Please remove your clothes captain.” Sajin removed his helmet, he had been drooling a little. His body trembled as he removed his clothes. His hulky furry body getting exposed. His thick cock tented his fundoshi, and he was positively wet on both ends, but what was more interesting were the devices strapped to his legs. Wires traveled up, connecting to whatever was in his ass.

His dog ear twitched, hearing the buzzing of the three vibrating eggs inside him. They'd been inside him since morning. The vibrations teased his insides all day. His manhole spasming from the sensations. “This is embarrassing!” he moaned.

“The toys remain so long as the helmet does.” Ichigo walked over to Sajin and caressed his furry cheeks.

“Ahhh!” his hips raised. Ichigo removed his drenched fundoshi allowing his fat cock to spring free. His length was dripping wet.

“Now get to work captain you have a lot of reports to finish.” Sajin sat down, moaning as the vibes shifted inside him. “Finish them before lunch and I'll reward you.” he kissed the male's furry cheek.

Ichigo had his own paperwork to finish, but Sajin was busting his tail. Never had paperwork been finished so quickly. Ichigo looked over the reports. “Nice work, come here!” Sajin obeyed, his legs were shaky so he crawled towards his lieutenant.

As embarrassing as being naked in his office, his hard dick bouncing, and vibes buzzing away at his ass was...he was enjoying himself. He was always hiding his true self, having to wear thick heavy clothes to hide who and what he was with Ichigo, he didn't have to do that. The feeling of freedom was amazing!

Ichigo removed his shoes and exposed his bare feet. “Present yourself puppy.” He obeys spreading his legs and offering his hefty cock. His slick was dripping all over the floor.

He brought his feet into the furry male's crotch. 'So warm!' he glided his feet over the fat cock. Pre smeared all over the soles of his feet. The manhood pulsed between his feet.

Ichigo chuckled as he stroked Sajin's cock. He was quite good, toes teasing his aching flesh, pads and heel rubbing and brushing. His furry balls bounced as he bucked his hips. He was so on edge it didn't take him long to cum.

His seed erupted, a thick jet of manly cream sprayed all over Ichigo's feet. Sajin was left panting.

He flinched when he got touched. “Good boy, you came beautifully.” he pats his head, giving him a scratch behind the ears.

Sajin snapped out of his daze. “Oh my, I made a mess, I'll clean it up!” he gets started licking Ichigo's feet.

“Hehe, that tickles.” Sajin stops for a moment, fearing he upset the alpha. “Keep going, your tongue is great.” The praise sent sparks through Sajin.

He went back to work licking his alpha's feet. Once the cum was gone he kept going, simply enjoying the male's musk and taste. They had walked quite a bit, working up a nice musk. Sajin was enjoying the foot licking as much as Ichigo was. He got more into it, reaching down to paw at his own cock.

He was close but what set him over the edge was when Ichigo turned up the vibration speed. “Ichigo!” he moaned and came again.

A thick stream of cum pelted the ground making a puddle. “No messes,” his alpha says and his tone sends shivers down his spine. He doesn't waste a second and starts licking his cum off the floor. “After the mess is cleaned up, get dressed I'll go get us some lunch.”

He slips his shoes on and heads off. **'He is a fine beta, king.'** Shiro speaks from his soul. 'Indeed he is, but I don't want him hiding, not his appearance or our relationship.'

 **'So that is what you meant by time is right, you are too soft king. You always take on other people's problems and try to help them.'** he whined. **'You should worry about yourself a bit more.'**

'That's what I got you for Shiro.' he got them both lunch and headed back. Sajin had cleaned up and dressed but he wasn't wearing his helmet. Ichigo smiled.

They dined together. Ichigo had picked all of his favorites, and not a carrot in sight. He got a little excited and began to stuff his face, only to stop and see Ichigo staring at him. “Sorry,” he says looking down and blushing in embarrassment.

“Don't be,” and Ichigo proceeds to stuff his face as well. “Don't hold back on my account.” Sajin's heart fluttered.

He didn't need to put on a mask for Ichigo he could be himself. They finished eating in a flash, the meat was nice and juicy and the sauce was delicious. “I'll go deliver the paperwork, please continue with your work.” He collected the plates and moved to collect the paperwork.

“I could do that,” he moved and got stopped by a kiss.

“I am your alpha but I still have a job to do, my captain.” he collected the documents. “I'll be back.” he left, and Sajin put his helmet back on.

Sajin sat down, jerking slightly as the vibes shifted inside his ass. He got to work on his own paperwork, hoping to finish before Ichigo returned.

A knock came to his door. 'Ichigo!' his cock leapt. 'Back already?' he went to the door. “Oh Tosen, hello...”

“Sajin, I brought lunch.”

“Thank you, but my lieutenant and I have already eaten.”

“Together?” the blind shinigami raised a brow. “Sajin you must be careful.”

“Careful?” he blinked behind his helmet.

“Yes, while there is no rule against fraternizing with your lieutenant it's morally wrong. We hold a higher rank, and thus they must respect our orders and keep a professional relationship.”

Kaname Tosen was Sajin's friend, or so he believed. The man had a deep sense of justice and viciously anal moral code.

“Here, you should eat a proper meal.”

“Oh thanks you Tosen,” he took the lunch and opened it. Veggies, veggies, and more veggies no meat at all. Sajin visibly deflated. “You shouldn't have.”

“A healthy meal equals a healthy body.” True but Sajin needed meat, for a healthy meal. Plus his most hated food carrots was in there in surplus. “No need to thank me, see you Sajin.”

Tosen was nice and all but sometimes his acts of kindness seemed a little mean. Still Sajin was deep in thought, Ichigo was an alpha, but he was younger than him. They were at different ranks as well. 'Ichigo could find betas his own age, he shouldn't be wasting his time on a monster like me.' he got back to work on his paperwork.

Ichigo finished his errands and returned to Sajin's office. “Captain, have you finished with your paperwork.”

“Yes...” he seemed off.

“Something wrong?” he approached.

“No, just been thinking. It's nothing.” Ichigo wanted to be with him, he wanted to be with Ichigo and like Tosen said there was no rule against it. 'Tosen is just being a prude.'

“How would you like to spend your free time, captain?” Sajin blushed at the thought.

“Anything I want?” Ichigo nodded. “Please sit on the couch.” Ichigo sat down on the large couch in his office. Sajin began to strip once more and laid across Ichigo's lap. “Is this okay?”

“Of course,” Ichigo began to pet and stroke his fur.

Tosen didn't understand the alpha and beta instincts, they were never wrong. He was drawn to Ichigo, to deny his feelings would be to deny himself food or water.

Ichigo scratched him in all the right places. His body shivered from the scratching, and the brushing of his fur. His eyes rolled up in bliss, and his ass hiked into the air.

The orangette removed the vibrating eggs from his ass. Sajin whimpering as each one popped out of his ass. His hole twitched at the loss.

He wasn't left empty for long. Fingers brush his hole and quickly sink in. “One day I'm gonna fill you with my cock, thrust in and out of you like this.” he worked his hole fast, thrusting his fingers in and out.

Komamura howled and moaned happily. His tongue hung out of his mouth as Ichigo continued. “I'm gonna breed this hot little hole.”

“Mmhhhmm,” he moaned, pushing back onto Ichigo's fingers.

“And one day, when you go into heat I'm gonna knock you up, and have you carry my pups.” Sajin lost it, he came hard. The thought and Ichigo's words sent him over the edge.

He'd never cum so much in his life, his slick gushed over Ichigo's fingers. Sajin was in a state of bliss, his mind swimming with ideas of the future his new lieutenant and alpha planned for him.

-x-

The days passed like this, Ichigo buying new toys to train and pleasure Sajin's ass. Though no one could see his face, but Sajin seemed happier, he almost always stayed in his office. Many of the seated officers were worried about him, but since Ichigo arrived he was more active with the other reapers. He was also taking part in more Captain's meetings.

To be continued

Chap 4 Preview

Ichigo attends the lieutenant meetings and runs into a few potential mates. The full moon has come and Sajin has gone into heat. It's time…

End preview


	4. Lieutenant Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Lieutenant Meeting

There is something to be said by one's soul, a soul is said to be forged under two divine forces of nature, alpha and beta, now these divine natures weren't set in stone. It was highly possible for an alpha to become a beta and vice versa, but usually a person would live and die, a thousand times without tapping into this part of themselves. There were some born who were closer and more sensitive to this nature, those that have are able to feel the others pressure or catch the scent of a beta or alpha, and a bond formed through this nature was a powerful one.

Komamura knew he was a beta, but often ignored it as so many he met didn't know or care about his nature. Meeting Ichigo had allowed himself to explore it more than he had in the many years of his life. He was slowly opening up more and more, his inner beta happy to have found such a strong alpha.

He was counting the days until his heat would come and Ichigo would claim him. His alpha's touch felt amazing, stroking a part of him that's been in great need. The need for contact and bonding. He still wasn't ready to show who or what he was behind the mask to the others but to Ichigo he felt so free. Ichigo was happy to play with him, promising him more love and pleasure as his heat drew closer.

“Its good of you to join us again Sajin, your appearance at captain's meetings is a welcoming surprise.” Yamamoto points out. Captain's meetings had both a weekly and monthly gathering, the weekly meetings weren't mandatory unless in times of crisis, so Sajin often skipped them, sending a proxy, and focusing more on other duties. It wasn't too odd, as Kenpachi almost never came to the weekly meetings finding them boring. The monthly ones were mandatory as the captains needed to come together and discuss important topics at some point together. “I take it things are working out with your new lieutenant?”

“Yes sir, very much so,” he says and gives a bow.

“Excellent, let us begin.” Going to these meetings was Ichigo's idea in hopes of Sajin opening up to the other captains, and to add some spice to it Sajin was fitted with several toys.

A large butt plug stuffed up his ass, with three to five vibrating eggs stuffed inside him. His cock was bound by two vibrating rings, keeping him from cumming, but not stopping his pre-cum from overflowing and wetting his fundoshi.

-x-

Being a lieutenant was a difficult job, depending on the squad and captain you had to deal with. Each of the lieutenants had their own tasks and responsibilities, the work load shifting depending on the captain. The laziest lieutenant had to be Omaeda who not only neglected his lieutenant duties but even basic shinigami training. The oldest lieutenant was Chojiro Sasakibe and he served the Head Captain and he had a lot of duties like overseeing the lieutenant meeting. The youngest lieutenant is Yachiru and she answered to Kenpachi Zaraki, she often pushed her duties off onto Ikkaku who was the seat below hers.

The weekly lieutenant meetings however were mandatory, unless out on assignment or dealing with an immediate issue. A captain could come in their place under those circumstances. Information was important. Depending on the topics or issues needing to be discussed the meeting times differed from one to the next. One meeting could be under 10 minutes while others could last up to 3 hours.

-x-

Ichigo saw quite a few familiar faces in the meetings. Renji Abarai, Kira Izuru, and Momo Hinamori, the four having been in the academy together. Shuuhei Hisagi was their sempai and had graduated before them. They had been bounced around a few times, experiencing different squads and learning what they could before obtaining the ranks they held. Renji in Squad 6, Kira in Squad 3 and Momo in Squad 5, with Ichigo in Squad 7.

“Yo Ichigo,” Renji greeted the orangette when he entered the room.

“Hey Renji,” Ichigo says. “How are things?”

“Captain Kuchiki, is very strict, but I'm not backing down,” he says. Ichigo chuckled.

“I didn't expect you would, you've been keeping up with your training?” Renji scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, but I can't get a good spar anymore. Its hard to let loose! Even when I was in the Eleventh no one pushed me like you.” he blushed. The two dueled often back in the academy.

“Well, you know where to find me if you ever want to spar,” Ichigo says.

“Your captain won't mind?”

“I handle my duties pretty well, I'm sure he'd be fine, we can even use the Squad 7 training hall.” Renji grinned.

“Alright, just you wait, I'll show you how strong I've become!”

“Looking forward to it.” the two bump fists.

“Didn't you get enough losing to Ichigo in the academy?” Kira Izuru stepped up to them.

“Shut it, Kira, I didn't lose that often.” Renji folded his arms. Momo overheard and came over as well.

“In 698 sparring matches, you lost exactly 698.” Renji blushed. Momo and Kira laughed.

“Renji, ignore them, our matches were the most fun I had in the academy. Just as I pushed you, you pushed me to.”

“Thanks, Ichigo,” he says. Even Kira had to admit, in terms of raw power Ichigo and Renji were the top of the class in combat training, with Momo and him holding high marks in kido.

“Muscle heads the both of you.” Kira shook his head.

“What'd you say?” Renji grabbed him.

“You lot should probably take your seats soon, once everyone arrives we'll be starting.” Shuuhei came over and broke up the two. Seating was based on the squad, so Ichigo and Renji sat next to each other. Omaeda watched the group and grumbled.

“Really, the academy should raise their standards letting ruffians and weaklings get by,” he says, before stuffing his face.

A childish laugh turned his attention. A pink haired girl popped up on him. “Hahaha, if that were the case you should be sent back to the academy since Ichi and Red are way stronger than you.”

“Oi!” she snatched his chips and downed them before taking her seat. She crumpled up the empty bag and threw it at Omaeda. This was Yachiru, the youngest of the lieutenants, but don't let her appearance fool you she was quite powerful and even terrifying.

The other lieutenants arrived, except for Squad 13 that didn't have someone in the position currently. The meeting seemed to be a long one today, which caused Ichigo's mind to wander a bit. With the full moon coming soon Komamura's heat was just around the corner. The thought alone cause his manhood to stir, and while Ichigo thought of his upcoming mating to Komamura, Shiro was looking at the next potential mate to add to the pack.

Someone in this very room in fact, there were a few potentials. Ichigo formed bonds with a few guys, what those bonds would become would be interesting to see. Among the lieutenants Shiro could say Renji, Shuuhei, and Kira would make fine mates, each have a unique strength, that would make their pack much stronger. It would do good for Sajin to be with other mates, to break him of his fear and shyness. Even Shiro had to admit the male had come a long way, he didn't get why he was hiding himself to begin with, but whatever.

The only issue was even Shiro couldn't tell what someone was even in his unsealed state if they weren't aware of their nature. Of course, there were ways to tap into that nature, the first of course was being born with it like Ichigo and Komamura, it can awaken through combat, it can awaken through sex, and it could be triggered artificially but that could cause complications. Shiro growled, to him Ichigo was his king, and his King deserved a fine pack to follow him, but his king wanted to take things slow. **'Doesn't mean I can't keep an eye out for potential when the King is happy there isn't a cloud in the sky.'**

In Ichigo's soul world, there was a vast field and forest, with trees reaching high into the sky, lit up by stars and the most beautiful moon. When Ichigo was happy things were clear and beautiful when he was sad the moon turned blue and the clouds gathered and it rained. When he was angry the moon turned red, and his soul clouds became a storm. While he didn't like the rain, he had to admit his King looked beautiful when angry.

The meeting finally ended, the only thing of note was strange power fluctuations with hollows in the human world. Rukia Kuchiki was the Soul Reaper in charge of monitoring and she was sending back pretty odd data.

“Renji, she was a friend of yours right?” Ichigo asked after the meeting.

“Yeah, but we haven't been in touch since she joined the Kuchiki clan.”

“She had high marks in the academy I'm sure she's doing fine.” Izuru points out.

“Still, its weird, why would such strange hollows be appearing in Karakura Town?” Ichigo pondered.

“Its scary, it reminds me of that day when Captain Aizen protected us from those giant hollows.” Ichigo remembered, it was the day they met Shuuhei, that day was quite odd as well. 'That day, and now this? Shiro what do you think?'

**'It could be coincidence king, hollows do grow stronger by eating souls and other hollows. So a few with strange abilities wouldn't be that odd. The giant hollows could have been lured by your group's unique spiritual pressure.'**

Ichigo felt something was off, but maybe he was just over thinking it. Before he could bring up his thoughts Omaeda bumped into him. “Oh so sorry, didn't see you there,” he says and pushes past him.

“Omaeda!” Shuuhei stands up moving to scold his fellow lieutenant, but Ichigo stops him.

“It's not my fault, this guy is just standing around and blocking the way,” he says. Ichigo twitched, was he really gonna play that.

“You are from Squad 2 correct? The Stealth Force?”

Omaeda snorts and smirks. “That's right!”

“I worry about them then, if you are the lieutenant and you can't watch your foot work.” Ichigo gives him a fake smile. Renji, Kira, and Shuuhei chuckle as Omaeda's face went red.

“How dare you mock me, my captain is an elite soul reaper, her skills and speed are top notch. I know who you are, you serving under the creepy captain who wears the helmet...” he was cut off as a sword was placed at his throat.

“Listen here you pompous pig!” he glares at Omaeda. “You can insult me all you like, but don't you dare insult my captain!” Ichigo's spiritual pressure raged, and Omaeda felt the air knocked out of him. 

Ichigo pulled his zanpakuto away, and the fat man was brought to his knees. “Consider this your first, last, and only warning.”

'Who the hell is this guy?!' Omaeda was sweating heavily. He would try to complain to Soi-Fon later but the woman wasn't having it and hit Omaeda for his stupidity.

-x-

The day before the full moon, Sajin informed his squad he would be indisposed of and was not to be disturbed. Another odd change was that Ichigo didn't give him any toys. He went the whole day without his ass stuffed, no touch, and no vibrations. It oddly built up his need more.

Ichigo made sure all his tasks were taken care of and were with him as the sun was setting. He found Sajin in his room, naked his fur bristled and cock hard and hot. When he went into heat he couldn't stand wearing clothing, he mostly just stayed in his room with a barrier up to keep him in and everyone else out.

The orangette could feel his own blood pumping, the full moon effected him as well. His cock remained in a semi-hard state all day. Sajin was looking beautiful in the light of the setting sun, he couldn't wait to see his beauty in the moonlight.

He barely had the door closed when Sajin embraced him. “Ichigo...Alpha...” he purred. Ichigo chuckled and pet him.

“Sajin...” His soul wanted to claim him even now, but they had some time. They parted so Ichigo could strip, Komamura eying him hungrily especially his alpha's massive dick, still not in a fully hard state.

The boy sits down and Komamura rests his head in his lap, letting Ichigo pet him. “How many heats have you gone through alone?”

“Too many to count.”

“Are you ready to become mine?”

“Yes!” he moans.

“This will be my first time too, I'll admit I'm nervous but excited.” he pets him, feeling his soft fur.

“I'm excited too, but I'm happy.” Since coming to Soul Society he wasn't sure if he'd ever find a mate.

The sun set, and the moon was rising high into the sky. Sajin felt his heart pounding, his arousal rising and his rational mind slipping. He dropped low and began licking Ichigo's feet, an act of submission.

Ichigo raised his foot in acceptance, and the furry male responded in kind licking the sole of his foot and taking in whiffs of his scent. Ichigo chuckled, loving each lick, his tongue was so long and strong. He did the same to the other foot and Ichigo raised his arms, folding them behind his head.

Sajin rose up, ignoring Ichigo's massive dick to going to the boy's pits. His soft fur brushing against his skin as he went. He sniffed Ichigo's pits taking in his alpha musk. A shudder tears through him, his hole twitching a river of slick escaping his tight ass. He licked Ichigo's pit, loving the taste as much as he did the smell.

His tail wagged and he moved to sniff the other pit, his hard cock bobbing and weeping in delight. Beneath him was a puddle of his slick and pre-cum. A strong sign of his excitement and want. Every whiff and lick stroking the raging fire that's been inside him for years.

He drops down to Ichigo's crotch, nuzzling his length and after taking one whiff from his pubes he came. His thick cum pelting the floor as he whimpered with need. “Sajin...” the male didn't respond. “Sajin...” the male licked his cock, running his tongue across his length and balls. “Beta!”

Sajin shifted recognizing him. “You want my cock?” he didn't hesitate quickly whipping around his ass raised high, his glistening hole twitching with want. “Good boy!” he lines up behind Komamura, gripping his plump furry cheeks and fondling his fine ass.

He slaps his heavy alpha cock against his hot beta hole, his slick rushing out and coating his length. His dick kisses his entrance. “Mine!” Ichigo growls and thrusts home.

“Yours!” Komamura howls, and cums hard! Ichigo's long hard dick, plunges into Sajin's wanting hole, not an ounce of pain was felt, the male so horny he only felt pleasure. Ichigo growls as Sajin's insides tighten around his dick. He doesn't cum, not yet, the night was still young.

He was gonna see Komamura through his heat and mark him forever as his.

To be continued...Heat and Mating


End file.
